Beauty and The Beast
by missguidedshadow
Summary: "Amelia knew full well what -or who exactly- had her sister so distracted, and it absolutely drove her up a wall that Madeline was too shy to do anything about it. The blonde American was torn. Al was known as nothing more than a perverted flirt, with a violent, blood thristy side. Did he really deserve Maddie's admiration? No. No, she knew he didn't." 2p!America x 1p!Fem!Canada
1. Chapter 1

**AN: / Hello~! So this is officially the first story I'm posting on this site! Yay! I'd like to thank you all for reading~! Anyways this is obviously a rather rare pairing, which is the reason in itself that I decided that I wanted to write this fanfic! Please keep an open mind, as you read, and I hope you enjoy my story! Also please don't be affraid to review or coment and what not that would be very much appericated!**

**And, I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, they won't always be this short I promise! This is just until the story gets going!**

**Quick notes:**

**Maddie/Madeline: Fem!Canada**

**Al: 2p!America**

**Amelia: Fem!America**

**Matt/Mattieu: 2p!Canada**

**Mattie/Matthew: Canada **

**Alfred/Alfie: America**

* * *

Maddie stood quietly next to her sister, her violet eyes were adverted towards a certain tall brunette male. Al Jones, to be precise, or better known as her American brother's 2p! counter part.

The Canadian female couldn't seem to bring herself to not look at him. He was just so... She couldn't even put words to it. Yes, to answer your question, Madeline Williams had possibly the largest crush ever on Al Jones. Of course, Maddie would never willingly admit to this -verbally at least- instead, if the topic were ever to be brought up, she'd just blush darkly and stammer out some response before hurrying away.

If you were the slightest bit curious, the reason the young Canadian had not been caught in the act of staring at the tan American was because Al was rather preoccupied. Flirting with every other girl in sight. As was usual. As unfortunate as this sounds, it seemed apparent that Maddie was nearly deaf and blind to his 'hey babe~'s,' careless winks, and smug grins he sent towards other females, she was too busy caught up in looking at him that she took no notice.

"Earth to Maddie!" Maddie snapped out of her daze at the sound of her twin sister's voice.

"E-eh? Sorry Amelia.. I wasn't paying attention..." Maddie apologised to her sister, with a small bow of her head, while her sister simply grinned widely at her in response.

Amelia knew full well what -or who exactly- had her sister so distracted, and it absolutely drove her up a wall that Madeline was too shy to do anything about it. Though, then again, the blonde American was torn. Al was really known as nothing more than a perverted flirt, with a violent, blood thristy side. Did he really deserve so much of her sweet sister's admiration? No. No, Amelia was actually fairly sure he didn't, though, knowing Maddie there probably wasn't much of a way to change her mind. "I was just wondering what had you so spacey~!" Amelia asked loudly.

Amelia's loud voice caught Al's attention, and while normally, he'd probably turn around, yell at her to be quiet, and turn right back around and continue flirting with his most recent victim, this time when he cast a glare towards the loud American female, his eyes were instead blessed with perhaps one of the most pleasant sights he'd ever experienced. Standing besides Amelia, was her lovely, much more tolerable sister, Maddie. A wicked grin spread across Al's face and he sauntered over towards the sisters, immediately forgetting the girl he had been talking to a moment ago.

"'Sup? Amelia, Madeline?" He asked as he stopped near them, his eyes falling, and locking onto the beautiful blonde Canadian as he spoke.

Maddie blushed a little and turned her eyes away from him, one of her delicate hands flying to her face, as her louder sister began answering Al's question for the both of them. Maddie wasn't too focussed on what Amelia was telling him though... No, she was much more focussed on something else entirely...

_How sweet, he had even taken the time to remember her name..._

"Earth to Maddie! AGAIN!" Amelia shouted in her sibling's ear, causing both her companions to grimace. Geeze she was really spacey today...

Maddie's attention quickly snapped back to the two Americans who stood in front of her. "Sorry," she apologised sheepishly. "Ermh... What were you saying?" She asked her grinning companions.

"Well.." Amelia began, "Al was just talking about how he felt like gracing us with his presence, and spending some time hanging out with us 'losers' -though I'm pretty sure he meant to call me a hero!" As Amelia went on babbling, Maddie could swear she felt her heart flutter in her chest, and it certainly didn't help when she looked up to find Al staring at her. (She practically fainted). Maple.

"...but since you don't seem to be feeling too well, I guess we'll pass this time! I'll even get us some hot dogs Maddie! Hot dogs can fix anything!" Amelia said cheerily, already practically dragging her sister away.

"But Amelia! I'm not s-" Maddie began to protest her sister only to get cut off.

"See 'ya later Al!" Amelia yelled a farewell to the tan American, who was now in the process of glaring dangerously at the loud blonde as the two sister retreated.

_Well, that went well. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank all for reading :3 **

**Reviews/Follows/Favourites are all very much welcomed, and encouraged! Also, always feel free to PM me!**

**If you have any comments or suggestions, I'm absolutely dying to hear them. **

**... I think that's all I have to say this time?**

**Did I mention it's really hard writing for/about the 2p!s without tossing swear words around like confetti? **

**I'm not exactly a huge fan of swearing at all, so my apologies if they seemed sort of out of character because of it -bows-**

**Please enjoy my undershipped OTP~!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since what Amelia had deemed 'the incident.' On contrary to the belief of most, Amelia was no idiot, she knew very well that her sister was still very upset with her over 'the incident' -for some reason -Maddie had never been any good at masking her emotions (especially from Amelia). Amelia didn't really understand it though, she had even gone out of her way to buy Maddie a hot dog, and everything! Unfortunately, that aspect of the stituation had seemed to have some how skipped Madeline's mind. So, in order to make it up to Madeline, and hopefully cheer her up, Amelia had declared that they would be going to see a movie.

So, there they stood, in line at the box office, Amelia babbling on about how great the horror movie they were planing on seeing would be, while her Canadian sister just quietly stood beside her, nodding and mumbling small agreements, not really holding any significant interest in the movie at all, Amelia not bothering to ask her about her opinion.

As you can tell, all was fairly normal, that is, until a commotion broke out behind the blonde twins, "Comin' through." "'Scuse us." "Get out of our way." You could hear them before you saw them, but soon enough, Matthieu Williams, and Al Jones had shoved their way through the majority of the long line, halting when they reached Madeline and Amelia. "Fancy seeing you two here," Al remarked, grinning, while Matthieu rolled his eyes at his brother, muttering something about "those damn hosers,"

Amelia just grinned at the pair of them, she always seemed so excited about everything. "What are you two doing here?" The oblivious American asked them cheerily. Missing both of them mutter "dumbass," under their breath.

"Well," Al began, "Seeing as we are at a movie theatre," unfortunately for him Amelia seemed to be missing the intense amount of sarcasm in his voice, "We were actually planning on seeing a movie, believe it, or not."

"Oh, which one?" Maddie finally managed to pipe up, still though, she was only loud enough that the rest of her quartet could barely hear her. Nonetheless, it was still a major improvement, seeing as she had managed to refrain from stuttering completely.

"Dunno," Matthieu shrugged, "We were gonna decide when we got here." He said, answering Madeline's question as they reached the front of the line, so that they were standing directly in front of the ticket booth.

"Dudes! You should totally see this horror movie with us!" Amelia suggested excitedly, dramatically pointing to the cheesy movie poster pasted on the side of the building. "It's gonna be so awesome!" The American exclaimed, her Canadian twin nodding slightly in agreement.

Honestly, the movie was supposed to suck. Al knew this, and he had absolutely no desire to see the movie, but knowing Maddie would be there, and seeing her obnoxious sister had ruined his chance of trying to spend time with her a few weeks ago, the brunette American found himself nodding, "Yeah, whatever, sounds good." He agreed, earning a piercing glare from his brother. Al however, was too busy watching as Maddie's cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink to notice the look of death he was receiving from Matt.

_Why was she just so god damned beautiful?_

"Cool!" Amelia said, punching the air in success, them having decided to take her suggestion. "Oh come on Matt! Don't look so grumpy~!" Amelia said punching the Canadian male playfully on the shoulder. "It's gonna be awesome! But of course you knew that already, seeing it _was_ one of my ideas after all, so therefore that makes it absolutely genius!" The American babbled on as she walked up to the ticket booth, telling the clerk the movie they wanted, and what time, how many tickets they wanted, and proceeding to insist that the males pay for all of their tickets.

Maddie sighed quietly to herself as she watched her sister order the two males around -or more like direct, the Canadian supposed, seeing as neither Al nor Matthieu seemed like the type who would willing just do her sisters bidding on a whim. However, Madeline was not jealous of Amelia's ability to make people listen to her, or even that everyone noticed her immediately when she walked into a room, no, right now, the only thing Maddie was jealous of Amelia for, was her ability to talk with others. She envied how easily Amelia spoke to Al and his brother, it was almost to the point where jealousy began to crawl under her skin, festering; almost like a wound.

After hitting up the concession stand, Amelia purchasing more food than she could physically cary, and forcing Matt to help her by holding some of the bags of candy she had invested in, the odd group made there way into their correct theatre and began to take their seats. As Maddie moved carefully down the aisle, with intentions of taking the open seat besides her sister, Al, being the sneaky bastard he is, decided he wasn't too pleased with that obvious plan of her's.

To counter it, as Maddie tried to walk past him, Al slung an arm around the young Canadian's waist, and gently pulled her down into the open seat beside him, causing the blonde girl to squeak in surprise. Al chuckled at her cute reaction, "Uh uh uh," He scolded Madeline playfully, while removing his arm from her waist, but replacing it on her shoulders instead, so that it would be slightly more comfortable, now that she was sitting. "Perhaps you're forgetting babe, this is a _horror_ movie," he reminded her. "But no worries, I'll keep you safe," he assured her, flashing her a wide grin, "But you'd better stick close to me just incase," Al instructed, pulling her a bit closer to him, and winking at her.

_Oh dear._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank all for reading :3 I hope you all like my story so far~!**

**I you like it Please Review/Follow/Favourite I would appericate it very much! Also, always feel free to PM me! **

**If you have any comments or suggestions, I'm absolutely dying to hear them!**

**And pardon the language in this chapter please. **

**Oh and side notes just to clarify:**

**Rated T for: Language, and maybe in the future some light smut.**

**Pairing(s): (Probably should've mentioned this earlier...)**

**2p!AmericaXFem!Canada (I felt the need to point this out, because it may say this in the description, but I still felt like some people were confused xD)**

**2p!CanadaXFem!America (this is a possibility, it may get hinted at throghout the fic, I'm not relly sure yet..)**

**PrussiaXFem!Canada (I might just throw this in during a few chapters later on during the story. Why? Well... 1. I love this pairing 2. Who doesn't love an excuse for Al to beat Gilbert up?) **

**Please enjoy my undershipped OTP~!**

* * *

Nothing could describe the profuse amount of relief that washes over Madeline as the lights in the theatre began to fade out. The petite Canadian found this darkness strangely comforting, as it masked her brightly blushing face. Now that she was able to calm down a bit, her face faded in both colour and temperature, and her heart managed to slow down to a steadier pace.

Maddie set her hands in her lap, looking down as she fiddled her fingers. She had several different thoughts running through her head right now, and she could do nothing to keep them straight. It wasn't helping that she could practically feel Al's eyes on her.

Even in the dark theatre, Al's eyes latched themselves onto Maddie's face as she tried to hide from him. The second player couldn't seem to bring himself to take his dark eyes off of her, she was practically angelic, her soft blonde hair falling around her face in smooth waves, and round glasses framing her alluring violet eyes. He didn't understand how people could _not_ look at her. Though then again, he was rather glad they didn't. Madeline wasn't theirs to stare at, though, then again she wasn't his either... _yet_, that is...

Soon enough the screen went black, and the movie began to play, pulling the American, and the Canadian's attention back from their thoughts (which were /not so/ surprisingly similar).

Okay, so holy crap, the movie may not have been any good at all, but it was damn well scary. Much to Maddie's embarrassment, but Al's delight, the Canadian found herself so close to him she was practically sitting on him, and her trembling hands were clutching tightly to his jacket. /Un/Fortunately, Maddie was currently too busy being petrified with fear to do anything to change the current position she found herself in, so instead she just buried her head in Al's shoulder, blushing and trying to block out the loud, horrifying sounds coming from the theatre's large speakers, making a small mental note to apologise profusely later.

Amelia, who had been the one who had suggested they see this movie in the first place, was having an even rougher time then Maddie. Every time something even mediocrely scary happened on screen Amelia would cling tighter to Matt, practically on the verge of bursting into tears. Matt, who had clearly made a huge mistake when he had sat beside the loud American, sat grumbling to himself, his arms crossed across his chest, at this rate, the temperamental Canadian had given up on trying to shove Amelia off of him, there really wasn't any use, seeing as she would just jump towards him again nearly five seconds later.

In fact, out of the four of them, the only one the appeared to be even slightly enjoying the movie was Al, who was grinning ear to ear. He was convinced this movie idea had to be the best idea ever. Though, then again, he'd probably think that about any idea that ended up getting Madeline to cling to him like this. Al glanced down at the cute Canadian, running his fingers through her soft hair, trying to be gentle, not wanting to startle her even more than she already seemed to be.

Surprised by Al's sudden actions, Maddie glanced up it him, her eyes wide, before she realised what he was doing, "M-merci," the petite Canadian mumbled very quietly.

To or to not take advantage of the situation? That was the question.  
Casting one glance at the movie screen, which was still filled with gore and other horrors, Maddie chose to return to her previous position, burying her face in Al's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind and she had the perfect excuse, so...

_Maddie you bad girl_.

None of this lasted for long though, as the movie continued on it got _worse_. Amelia acted like a young child, only worse, she even burst out screaming a few times, causing Matt to curse at her and tell her, "Calm the fuck down, and stop fucking screaming in my ear,"

"I CAN'T IT'S TOO SCARY!" Amelia yelled, agruing back.

Only to have Al grumble at the two of them, "Will you two shut the fuck up _please_ some of us are actually trying to watch this shitty movie." By now the outburst had attracted an usher's attention. The movie theatre's employ walked over to the group, and requested them all to leave. This of course only caused more commotion.

"WHAT?! Dude the movie isn't even half way over! You can't just ask us to leave without letting us know how it ends!" Amelia protested loudly, disturbing the rest of the theatre.

"Amelia it's fine really, we can just leave-" Madeline turned towards her sister, trying to comfort the upset American.

"Thank goodness, I didn't fucking want to see the rest of the movie anyway," Matt grumbled and violently shook Amelia off of him before standing up. Al grumbled an agreement and stood up as well, they already cause a scene he didn't need to add to it _this_ time. Maddie followed suit, gracefully standing up and carefully walking past the other two towards her sister, pulling her up, "Come on we'll see it another time Amelia," Maddie said, helping to coax her sister out of the movie theatre.

The usher accompanied the group out of the theatre and into the lobby, but once there, he left them to their own devices. The strange quartet kind of stood awkwardly in the lobby for a moment, all of them just standing in a sort of clump, Maddie shyly looking off elsewhere, Amelia pouting over not being able to see the rest of the movie, Matt looking grumpy as usual, and Al shamelessly staring at Maddie. _All was well._

After over coming her original disappointment, Amelia went on babbling about how great the movie had been. "OH! And the part with th-" Matt finally shut Amelia up by placing one of his large hands over her mouth, "Do you ever stop talking? The movie wasn't even that good, actually it sucked. Get over it."

Matt was apparently just asking for another argument, but before Amelia could even open her mouth to respond to his insult, Al shrugged, "I don't know, that movie wasn't so bad, I actually kind of enjoyed it," he grinned.

Matt just rolled his eyes at his brother, "Hoser." The Canadian grunted, "You didn't even pay any attention to the film at all." Matthieu knew Al far too well.

Al just shrugged again, "Hey, I still enjoyed it."

* * *

**A/N: Worst ending ever. ugh. I'm sorry...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this is kind of late! I'm going to start updating omnce a week; most likely on wednesday. If I update more than once a week, great! But don't really ecpect more of that seeing as I'm getting busier and what not.**

**Reviews/Favourites/Follows are greatly appericated and encouraged!**

**If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them!**

**PM me if you need anything!**

**Okay... So I think that's it! Enjoy!**

* * *

They stood there a while, just idly talking, Maddie even piping up a few times, before eventually the conversation died down. "I'm hungry!" Amelia whine, much to the surprise of the others.

"How is that even possible?!" Matt's jaw nearly dropped seeing as Amelia had managed to eat all of the snacks she had bought, even in the short amount of time they had spent in the theatre.

"I dunno," Amelia shrugged, "But I really want food!" She complained.

Al shrugged, "Then we should go eat somewhere." He suggested an obvious solution to Amelia's apparent dilemma.

Amelia nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! Lets go!" She said, her thoughts already locked onto thoughts of all the food she'd consume in the near future.

Matthieu grunted and shook his head, "Count me out. You three have fun." He gave an unceremonious farewell, already sauntering off.

As for Al, Maddie, and Amelia, they all had very similar reactions to this. _Matt couldn't leave._ Simply leaving the three of them alone together really wasn't an option, in any of their oppinions at least. Amelia immediately ran after the Canadian and jumped on his back, causing Matt to curse and stumble forward a bit. "What the hell!?"

Amelia giggled, clinging on to the annoyed Canadian, "Don't be such a party pooper Matt!" She pouted, "You can't leave!" She insisted loudly.

Matt grumbled something back at the peppy American a long the lines of, "Get the fuck off of me." And thus the pair began yet _another_ argument -big surprise.

While those two were busy bickering about nothing important, Al grinned, and turned to Maddie, "I say we ditch them, what do 'ya say?" He proposed.

Maddie looked at the American, surprised with his suggestion, but then she glanced back at their siblings and nodded. She really didn't get the feeling Matt and Amelia would stop arguing anytime soon. "Better get out while we can, eh?" Maddie joked quietly.

Somehow, Al had caught her quiet remark and he chuckled. "Let's go then~!" He said, grinning, and took her hand as they exited the movie theatre.

It took a good five or so minutes before Amelia and Matthieu finally noticed their siblings' disappearances. They both glanced around the surrounding area a bit, "Holy crap. Did that actually work?" Matthieu remarked.

"Don't sound so surprised!" Amelia exclaimed, "Pffft of course it worked! I mean, it was my genius idea, wasn't it? The Hero's plan always works!" The blonde declared enthusiastically, sounding very accomplished.

Matt cough, "Oui.." He agreed sarcastically, "Just don't expect me to ever help you with anything ever again, Kay? This was a one time thing. Got it?" Matt clarified, grumbling as he produced both a lighter, and a cigarette from his pocket as they left the movie theatre.

"Oh come on! Don't be so grumpy Matt!" Amelia poked the Canadian's cheek as he lit his cigarette. "You know you didn't mind helping! They're totally meant to be anyways! We must seriously be the best oldest siblings ever!"

Amelia babbled on and Matt just shook his head, "The things I'll do for that ungrateful bastard that he'll never know about..." He muttered, sounding bitter, like always.

Amelia just shrugged a bit as they continued walking in silence. That is, until her stomach interrupted them. "I'm still hungry!" The blonde whined, crossing her arms over her stomach, as if she were in immense pain.

"Holy shit. You weren't kidding about that?"

* * *

Maddie giggled as her and Al left the restaurant they had just eaten at. "Oui," she agreed with something he had said earlier. "Alfred may be an idiot.. Sometimes, but he is my brother, and he does have his redeeming qualities."

Her defences were rather weak, and Al saw right through them, as if they were glass. The tan American just shook his head and scoffed, "I think you're too nice for your own good babe," he advised, glancing over at her, "You should be more careful about that. This world isn't always full of nice people, some will just walk all over you," Al's grip tightened around his trusty bat as he spoke.

Madeline looked slightly alarmed, "W-well," she stammered a bit before getting a grasp on everything. "I suppose that's a possibility," she began, "But, I usually go unnoticed by most people, but even if I don't Amelia or Alfred will usually be around, so..."

"That's another thing, babe, you can't just keep letting those loud mouthed siblings of yours order you around all the time!" He insisted.

Madeline looked at him a bit shocked. No on had ever talked to her like this. "I -uh... That's the way it's always been, I can't really..." She trailed off avoiding Al's gaze.

"You're too nice," Al repeated, more too himself then for her benefit. "People will take advantage of you." He said glancing over at the sweet Canadian again. He grinned as an idea popped in his head, "Well, I guess if you're not going to do anything to prevent that, I'll have to stick around and take care of any asshole who dare try. Make sure no one is treatin' you bad,"

Honestly, Maddie probably liked the idea better than she should've, but she shook her head anyways, "No really, it's okay! You don't have to do that," she insisted politely.

Al just ignored her unmotivated protest, "You don't really have a choice. Eh?" He chuckled a bit before seeming to have thought about what he said. "Er- I mean if you seriously don't want me too then that's fine! I just think it'd be for your best interest."

Maddie nodded, "No.. I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this,"

Al grinned and threw an arm around Maddie, "So it's settled then~!"

* * *

**A/N: Amelia and Matthieu must seriously be like the most awesome sibblings ever omg :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello~ Alright so as promised here's your wednesday update :3 **

**I hope you guys like it! .. I know my writing style can be a bit weird and hard to follow.**

**So I had no idea wher to take this chapter! ... So I ended up throwing in a bit of PruCan for y'all **

**Hope you like it~**

**Also just assume its been a few days since what all happened in the last chapter, since I really don't specify...**

**Okay! Thanks for reading and I'd love if you could Review/Follow/Favourite!**

* * *

What Gilbert Beilschmidt excepted to find when he entered his Candian's house unannounced was something along the lines of Maddeline standing in her kitchen, clad only in her pajamas, and well into the process of preparing pancakes. This was pretty typical for every time he visited his birdie. Of course, despite that this was typically what he found, Gilbert always hoped one of these days he'd stumbled upon her much more scantily dressed then her usual choice of sensible pajama pants and a long sleeved t-shirt. You couldn't blame a man for dreaming could you?

This time, when Gilbert entered the Canadian's house, he wasn't greeted with the usual scene -but no unfortunately this does not mean Maddeline's choice in pajamas were much more provocative then usual-. Instead, the albino was greeted by an alarmed brunette male who whirled around quickly and pointed a bat that looked less then pleasant at Gil. "Who the hell are you?!" The man in Maddie's living room demanded.

Gilbert threw his hands up and stared at this strange man for a moment. "I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt," the Prussian declared proudly, glancing around the man and into the kitchen, "Birdie," he called to Madeline, "Why do you have some unawesome creep with a bat in your living room?" He asked her, already moving around Al and strolling into the kitchen, acting like he practically owned the house. This earned a snarl out of Al as he set his bat down on the couch where he had slept the previous night and followed the white haired man into the kitchen.

Madeline Williams was not a morning person. Despite this fact of life, the blonde Canadian somehow managed to drag herself out of bed and make pancakes all willy nilly every morning. _It was one of her many talents._ At the sound of the Albino's voice, Maddie looked up from the pancakes she was crafting. "Oh hey Gil," she greeted the Prussian before turning over one of her pancakes. "That's Al," she answered his question simply.

Gilbert glanced back at the dark haired American as his name left the Canadian's fair lips. Al smirked a little and brought two fingers to his forehead, offering Gilbert a little salute before returning his eyes to Madeline.

"Babe," as said as he moved to stand besides Maddie, slinging his arm around her waist. "Why did some albino creep just stroll into your house like he freaking own the place? And why are you acting like this is a normal occurrence?" Al asked casting a smirk back at Gilbert. Gil scowled at the auburn haired man, who did this guy think he was anyway?

Before Madeline could even open her mouth to answer Al, Gilbert moved to stand on the other side of her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Funny you should ask. Birdie, here is awesome enough to make me pancakes whenever I like~ So she acts like it's a normal occurrence because it kind of is," Gil said sounding rather smug.

Al growled, his grip around Maddie tightened, and he looked about ready to tear Gilbert's throat out. "So you mean this is like a monthly thing?"

More like weekly actually, but Madeline felt like now would be a bad time to mention that, and luckily Gil seemed to have enough common sense not to correct the American.

Maddie couldn't figure out why Al was so upset. She only saw Gilbert as a friend, he had always been rather kind to her and she was more than happy to return the favour by making him pancakes. She tried to explain this, in an attempt to calm the American down a bit, "It's fine Al, it's really not that big of a deal. I love making pancakes and I tend to make them every morning, I make plenty and Gil likes pancakes too, so he's always welcome to have some." Madeline said sounding cheerful as she tried to lighten the mood.

_Attempt failed_.

The only response she got to that was that unique cackle like laugh of Gilbert, and Al muttering incoherent words under his breath.

Well, it could've been worse right?

Blushing again, finally noticing neither of the men seemed to have let go of her since earlier, Maddie tried to focus her attention on not burning the pancakes she was making once again. She could feel both the men staring at her, and it didn't take a genius to figure out they'd occasionally send each other glares when the believed Madeline's attention to be elsewhere.

Gilbert was completely confused. It was odd to find that Madeline had company, and if she did it was usually one of her siblings or something, and though this stranger seemed to resemble Alfred well enough -heck he even practically had the same name- Gilbert was pretty certain he wasn't related to Maddie at all.

"So, Al," what an unawesome name, "What brings you to Birdies' house?" He finally asked glaring over at the tan American.

"Well, Gilbert, Can I call you Gil?" Al asked. "I'm gonna call you Gil." He said mockingly, before Gilbert could even respond to the question. "I'm staying with Maddie here," he said squeaking her gently for emphasis "for a while, helping her out with some stuff,"

The way Al emphasised 'stuff' made Gilbert cringe as he leaned a bit closer to Maddie. He _really_ didn't like this guy.

Madeline was currently very confused. She could feel the tension in the air, but she couldn't quiet figure out why Al and Gil were acting so hostile towards each other, they had only just meant! Nonetheless, right know her main concern was getting them off of her, that's be greatly appreciated -if only by her. (Any other time she wouldn't have cared so much, but this early in the morning, she really wasn't up for dealing with the _both_ of them. One at a time please~ I mean we all know Maddie's a babe, but seriously guys it's like nine o'clock in the morning.)

Maddie rubbed her eyes with her sleeve drowsily before speaking up. "Um, I'll have breakfast ready soon, if you two wouldn't mind, could you start setting the table?" It was a rather simple request.

"Sure thing Birdie~" Gilbert agreed, intentionally planting a large kiss on her cheek, making sure Al noticed, and sounding far too happy about doing work -though Maddie didn't seem to notice this at all, she was far to busy trying to hide her brightly blushing face.

Al was **irritated. **This wasn't seriously happening. Was it? Here he was, thinking he actually might have a chance with Maddie and all the sudden this German -oh wait, sorry,_ Prussian_- guy just came waltzing in, babling about how awesome he was, and shit. Damn narcissistic bastard. Al sighed inwardly, "Yeah, sure babe, I'll go fix the table up for 'ya~" He said walking off with a few plates in hand. He would've tried something funny as to Combat the kiss Gilbert had given her, but he could tell the Canadian was already embarassed, and he didn't want to annoy her. Instead, the redhead (tha's totally one word by the way) just sent the albino a firey glare.

Maddie sighed to herself a little as she flipped over the last of the pancakes. She didn't understand why Gilbert had decided to kiss her, yeah, it was on the cheek, but _still. _She didn't like Gilbert like that. ... Did she? No. Gilbert had always been kind to her, and he was kinda (extremely) attractive, but she had -for the most part- always seen him as a friend. She saw no reasson to try to change that now, though she certainly wouldn't have minded his actions so much, _if _Al hadn't been there. Now, te only thring she could think about was _"__What if he got the wrong idea..?" _Too late now. With one last flip, Madeline stacked all of her perfect pancakes on one dish and brought it out to the table.

"Breakfast's ready~"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hallo~ sorry this is rather late... but it's still Wednesday! Yay~**

**Anyway this is just a continuation of what all went on last chapter :3 **

**I think this may be Prussia's last appearence but who knows! I may just bring him back later for the fun of it :3**

**I don't really know where to go with this after writing this chapter so if anyone has anyone ideas I would greatly appericate that! **

**Um and I would love it if you Followed/Favourited/Reviewed! That'd be great!**

**... And I'm sorry this chapter is so short...**

* * *

Breakfast was awkward -to say the least-. The three of them sat around the small table in Maddie's dining room eating their pancakes in silence. Maddie kept her head down, trying to remain focused in her food as she ate, she didn't want to look up only to find Al and Gilbert glaring daggers at each other (again), so she just kept her attention away from the two men.

Gilbert Beilschmidt _loved_ the pancakes Madeline Williams made, -it was a basic fact of life- so today the albino found himself frowning as he indulged on the pancakes she had made this morning. They were _different,_ not necessarily a bad sort of different, but a weird different. (It made sense in his head okay.) After eating a few more, and casting one last glare at Al, the white haired man softened his expression and turned to Maddie, "Birdie," the Canadian picked up her head at the sound of Gil's name for her and gave him a questioning look. "Why do your pancakes taste less awesome than usual?"

Al sneered at this, this guy was _really_ arrogant wasn't he? Seriously who asks something like that!? What if Madeline had been insulted? She had put all this work into making these pancakes and this guy just went around criticising them! Al really didn't like this guy.

Unfortunately, Madeline did not seem to mind Gilbert's question in the slightest. "Oh!" She exclaimed, sitting up straighter in her seat, "Sorry," she apologised sincerely, "I forgot to make you normal pancakes, these are all organic/vegan pancakes," she explained, still sounding very apologetic as she looked down guiltily.

Gilbert looked very confused, "Vegan?" He asked, glancing down at the pancakes that still sat on the table, "Since when were you a vegan? You're getting soft Birdie -or _softer_," he chuckled at his correction as if he had said the funniest thing ever.

Maddie blushed slightly and shook her head, sending her pale blonde twin tails dancing and swinging around her head, "Oh, I'm not." She corrected him, "Al is though," she explained, her blush brightening a bit in the process. "I'm sorry! I meant to make you abatch of regular pancakes," she apologised again, mentally beating herself up for being so forgetful.

Gilbert found himself nearly staring at her in shock. She had really gone that far out of her way just to make breakfast for this bastard? (Hypocrite much?) Gilbert didn't put it past her though. Maddie was too nice. Gilbert sighed inwardly and shook his head. "Nein, nein, it's fine," he insisted, trying to reassure the Canadian. He really didn't want the blonde to feel bad. Despite that, Al's smug grin did not escape the albino man's attention.

* * *

"Thanks for breakfast, Birdie~" Gil chimed, his wide grin melting into an intense glare directed towards the brunette who stood next to the blood Canadian. Maddie was currently turned around picking something up off the table so luckily she missed this exchange.

"You're welcome! Here you go Gil," Madeline said turning back around and handing the white haired man a plate of pancakes wrapped in plastic wrap. "I hope you think these pancakes are as awesome as they usually are," Maddie laughed a little. She was still feeling rather guilty for feeing him vegan pancakes earlier that morning. Oh well he'll live~.

Gilbert smirked a little as he took the pancakes off of Madeline's hands "Danke Maddie, I'm sure they'll be plenty awesome," he laughed a little and leaned forward pressing his lips against Maddie's cheek again.

Maddie was too busy blushing to really do anything about it, but Al wasn't. A low growl escaped Al's throat as Gilbert kissed Maddie and he marched forward, yanking the red eyed man away from _his_ Canadian. "I believe you have over stayed your welcome." He hissed harshly as he practically dragged Gilbert to the door, "Have a nice day~" he sneered, with sarcastic kindness dripping from is voice as he more or less shoved the man out of the house and slamed the front door behind him before turning around and facing Maddie.

Poor Madelie was so startled. Of course she had realised before that Al had been getting annoyed with Gilbert, she wasn't blind, and hell, she had been becoming rather irritated with the albino as well, but to kick the man out of her house? Well lets just say she had not been expecting that sort of reaction from the red head.

"Sheesh! Thought he'd never leave~" Al grinned at the Canadian as he walked over to her couch and flopped down, patting the space beside him, signalling for her to sit with him. "So is everyone you hang out with as annoying as him and Amelia?" He asked, chuckling and casually tossing an arm around her shoulders.

Maddie laughed a little and shook her head. "Hey! They really aren't that bad!" She tried to defend them, but she was still laughing a little.

Al just shook his head, smirking a little, "Yeah right. Just don't get me started on that brother of your's," he grinned as Maddie giggled at what he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is late. T3T please forgive me? I've been really busy lately, I still haven't even had the time to go back and revise the last chapter I posted... Anyways I finally finished this update!**

**I hope you like it! Please rate, review, favourite, follow, ect That's all greatly appericated! **

* * *

As time passed by Madeline and Al started spending even more time together, oddly enough Maddie seemed to be opening up to the brunette, and they were actually becoming pretty close. As happy as that made Al, he couldn't help but hold on to some of the doubts he had. Madeline was virtually perfect (to him at least), she was beautiful, sweet, and smart too, her only down fall was her horrible shyness, but even that seemed to be fading -Al thought it was adorable anyways. However, Al had a reputation, and not a very good one at that. Madeline's family more or less despised him and most likely wouldn't approve of him hanging around the blonde Canadian, Amelia was probably the only one who as of now tolerated him and even that was a bit of a stretch. So how could anyone as amazing as Madeline ever come to enjoy the presence of someone like him? He doubted she truly did, even if she acted like she did.

Maddie on the other hand absolutely loved spending time with Al and just talking with him in general. Sure, every now and then she'd probably do or say something super embarrassing in front of him but he didn't seem to care too much and she found herself over coming her embarrassment with uncharacteristic ease. She felt strangely comfortable around Al, and actually found that it was getting easier to talk with him, she wasn't complaining about the amount of attention he gave her either. She didn't understand some of the things people would say about him. She was aware of the reputation he withheld, and she was aware of some of the things he was said to have done in the past, but Madeline saw more to Al then just the things people would say about him, she couldn't even bring herself to believe half of them. Nope, all she was certain of was that she just really enjoyed spending time with the 2p! and she was happy that it was becoming more frequent.

* * *

Madeline sigh, lazily picking up a strand of her blonde hair and examining it unattentively. She and Amelia were currently sitting together on the Canadian's couch watching hockey. Neither of the two's teams were playing at the moment so it was a rather low key evening, both of them were wearing things they wouldn't be caught dead wearing in public, while a half eaten bowl of popcorn sat between the pair, as they watched the game. "This game is _soooo_ boring," Amelia whined, dragging out her words as she fished her cell phone out of her pocket.

Madeline nodded in agreement, her eyes flickering over to her sister breifly. "They haven't even made any shots on goal," she pointed out, before an annoying tone interrupted her.

"I got a text!" Amelia informed her sister, cheering happily, practically squealing as she scrolled down her phone screen and began reading the text message she had recieved.

**Matt Williams:**  
_**"Al won't shut the fuck up about Maddie."**_

Amelia giggled to herself as she read the text message she had received from the temperamental Canadian, she immediately began typing back a response.

"Who is it?" Maddie asked slightly curious as her eyes shifted from the hockey game on screen, to her sister sitting beside her.

"Matt," Amelia answered not paying any attention to her sister as she continued typing furiously on her phone.

"Oh," Maddie said, her interest in the topic quickly growing in size. "What did he want?" She asked trying to sound as casual as she could possibly manage.

"..Oh nothing~" Amelia said, finally answering her sister as she typed out the last of her text message and hit the 'send' button.

**Amelia Jones:**  
_**"Madds hasn't stopped talking about Al either :P How cute are they?! X3"**_

Matt scoffed and smirked a little as he read the text message he had received from the blonde American. **_"More like annoying."_** He quickly replied to her message.

"Who are 'ya texting?" Al asked as he glanced over at his brother, the facial expressions the blonde had been making having caught his eye.

Matthieu just shook his head, "No one," he answered as he set his phone down and tried to go back to ignoring his brother once again.

"Let me guess, Amelia." Al said, with a smirk, sounding smug. It was honestly more of a statement then a question. Amelia was Al's immediate first guess seeing as he was well aware of how much more time his brother seemed to be spending with the blonde American than he would've usually tolerated.

Matt just frowned twitching a bit and looking irritated as he usually did. "It's none of you're god damned business who I'm texting. Now shut up." He said casting his brother a glare and took a swing at him.

Al just grinned and dogged the punch easily, ducking out of the way, honestly, if he wasn't afraid for his life, he'd definitely tease Matt about Amelia more often. He enjoyed seeing his brother get worked up so easily, especially over this girl he'd always claim to be annoying. It'd be interesting to see how those two got along in the future but right now Al had other things on his mind. "Right, okay whatever you say bro~ But ask Miss America if she's with Maddie for me Kay?"

Matt just grumbled something under his breath and picked up his phone checking his messages again.

**Amelia Jones:**  
_**"Hahaha! You're so funny Matt! xD But seriously they're so adorable! Anyways, whatcha doing?"**_

Matthieu just shook his head, trying to hide a small smile, he swore that girl was going to get on the last of his nerves eventually. He began texting her back once again.

**Matt Williams:**  
_**"Nothin'. Just baby sitting Al like always"**_

**Amelia Jones:**  
_**"XD Again?! Wow! You need a break! You two should come over and hang out with me and Maddie!"**_

Amelia grinned as she finished typing out her latest text message and sent it to the Canadian. She was actually feeling rather accomplished after having suggested such -what she deemed- a 'heroic idea!' Of course she was convinced the only reason she had suggested this was to allow Al and Maddie more time to hang out, and to cure the boredom that both pairs of siblings were so obviously struggling from. And to save Matt of course, but by definition that was a heroine's job after all! There was absolutely nothing else behind it...

Amelia jumped up excitedly and quickly reached for her phone when it made a noise signalling that Matt had texted her back again.

**Matt Williams:**  
_**"Sure. We'll be there soon alright?"**_

Amelia couldn't contain herself. The blonde American practically jumped out of her seat from the couch and onto her feet, "This is so awesome!" She cheered.

Poor Madeline stared at her sister in confusion, she had no idea what had happened but thanks to some context clues she had a few basic ideas. "... Uh, Amelia, what are you talking about?" Maddie asked still giving her older sister a confused look.

Amelia quickly turned to her sister excitedly and grabbed Maddie's shoulders pulling her up to a standing position besides her. "Madds! Guess what! Matthieu and Al are gonna come over and hang out with us!" God, that American got excited about every little thing didn't she? _Wait..._

Madeline's eyes widened at Amelia's words. Sure she was happy to hear that, she enjoyed spending time with both of the second players, for various reasons, but she really wasn't sure why _Amelia_ was so happy about that... Maddie thought about that for a moment before she noticed what they were wearing. "... Amelia... When did you say the were coming over?"

Amelia's eyes went wide with realisation, "Shoot.." She cursed "We should probably go get ready!" The blonde practically yelled, already running to get changed.

"Maple..." Madeline mumbled quickly rushing to her room to go get ready herself.

* * *

Matt kicked Al in the side gruffly, earning a bunch of grumbled complaints from the brunette, "Stand up. Amelia invited us to hang out with her and Maddie." He said before an excited tan American began practically dragging him to the door.

"Well then what the fuck are we waiting for?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Madeline frantically rushed around her house quickly, desperately trying to clean up the mess that cluttered her living room as a result from her elder sister's presence. Maddie was usually very good about keeping her house clean, she rarely let anything go misplaced, or get messy. So, how had she let her house get so dirty? -with guests on the way as well.

"Maddie, chill out!" Amelia called to her sister from her seat on the couch, the blonde's blue eyes still locked on to the television screen, attentively watching the hockey game that continued to play. "I seriously doubt either Matt or Al care about how clean your living room is," the American pointed out, completely disregarding her sister's knack ( read: obsession ) with neatness/cleanliness, she never understood it and would never try to.

Madeline nodded "Still, I should try and keep the house in nice shape," she mumbled a bit, setting another misplaced object back into it's rightful place, and stooping down to restraighten the carpet, before deciding she was content with the shape of the house, and finally settling down and taking a seat besides Amelia on the couch, the Canadian's eyes falling lazily onto the television screen.

Right about then, a strong sounding knock came from the front door. "They're here~!" Amelia cheered, shooting up from her seat on Madeline's couch and practically skipping to the front door. Madeline smiled softly and stood up as well, making her way over to the door behind her sister at what she hoped to be considered a normal pace.

"Hey!" Amelia greeted the pair of siblings cheerily as she all but threw Maddie's door open.

Matt immediately looked away from the blonde America as she popped into his field of vision. _Why did she have to be so adorable?_ Her rather provocative choice of wardrobe really wasn't helping much in the male Canadian's favour either.

Al just grinned in the place of his brother's shy silence, "'Sup?" He asked, already peering past Amelia and smiling kindly ( read: dorkily ) at Maddie as he caught sight of the beautiful Canadian. -This of course caused a light blush to immediately surface across said Canadian's facial features. ( which of course, Al only thought it added to Maddie's adorable appearance. )

Amelia completely ignored Matt's grumbling, and instead reached over and grabbed onto the temperamental Canadian's forearm, and practically yanked him into the house, leaving the door open, automatically expecting Al to follow. "So, how was baby sitting~?" Amelia asked playfully, as she continued to lead Matthieu through Maddie's house and into the living room.

Maddie quietly shut the front door behind Al, offering the brunette a sweet smile as the pair followed their elder siblings into the living room. Matt cracked a small grin chuckling slightly at Amelia's question, "Same as always," he answered, muttering a bit.

By now, it seemed as though Al and Madeline had managed to catch onto what exactly their siblings seemed to be talking about, and while this realisation caused a few giggles to escape Madeline's lips, Al turned a glare his brother's direction. "Hey! That's not nice1 I ain't a child!" he siad, nearly growling as he pouted inwardly. In honestly didn't usually care too much what Matt had to say about him, but when it came to Maddie, that was rather a different story.

Amelia laughed loudly, "Don't worry!" She insisted. "I'm sure Madds would take Al off your hands for ya~" Amelia said to Matt. "Won't cha Madds?" Amelia asked grinning at her younger sister.

Madeline's face immediately began to hear up with a blush once again and she cast her eyes down wards, fiddling with her fingers. "O-Oui," the blonde agreed, naturally, the Canadian would be more than happy to spend some time with Al, plus it'd seem really rude if she disagreed so she stuck with a simple yes, silently hoping that the topic would be left at that.

Alas, none of these things are ever that easy.

Al chuckled, looping one of his tan arms around the pale Canadian's waist, "I'll hold you to that~" the American said, grinning as he winked at Maddie, only to have Matt elbow him sharply in the ribs, warning the brunette to behave himself. The temperamental Canadian had absolutely no desire to watch his shameless brother flirt with Amelia's innocent younger sister. Especially while Amelia was present. Al twore his attention away from Madeline for a moment, casting yet another glare his brother's direction.

Amelia only laughed, seeming to have missed the exchange between Matt and Al. Seeing Madeline seemed a tad bit too flustered to respond to what Al had said, the American threw together a response of her own. "She's free tomorrow~" Amelia winked.

"Amelia, I'm working tomorrow.." Maddie muttered, reminding her sister.

"Aw.." Al whined childishly, "That's too bad.. Guess I'll just have to visit you at work~" he said, completely serious, grinning at the surprised look he received from Maddie "-as long as you don't mind," the brunette added, not wanting to make the Canadian overly uncomfortable. Or worse, make her think he was stalking her or something. ( read: or have her realise he was stalking her or something. )

"Of course she doesn't mind!" Amelia piped up, easily falling into line, answering questions directed towards Maddie before Maddie even had a chance to think on her own. "She works from 8am to 2pm at the library down the street," Amelia informed Al, ignoring the surprised look she received from her sister. _Hadn't Amelia been the one that had just said Maddie was free yesterday?_

Consider any plans Al had made for tomorrow completely null and voided. Hanging out with Maddie as she worked sounded more fun then what he usually did anyways. Before Maddie could even politely begin to insist that Al didn't have to come, the tan American tightened his arm around Maddie's waist, "Working at a library, eh?" His Canadian accent needed major work. "Sounds boring~" he said in a teasing tone, as he leaned closer to the blonde, "don't worry your pretty head though babe, I'll stop by and keep you company~" Al promised, planting a kiss on Maddie's lips.


End file.
